


Yield

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom Drop, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: A knee-jerk reaction insists ‘no’ because he’s already seen Link squirm and whimper over the inability to move.Then again, Link is staring him down and petting his face with a clear unyielding trust in his eyes.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I understand Hylian people possess different qualities. Clearly some are far more obvious.” 

Sidon eyes his partner’s smooth neck, pointed ears, and hair darkened from their swim. 

“Even so, I have never encountered this item before.”

A silver device encases his partner’s genitals. It’s far less fancy compared to some of his daily clothing save for the deep blue sapphire sitting on the cage hugging his balls. 

Curious, he reaches down, cupping him and running a thumb over the gem. 

Link whimpers, squirming forward and back, unsure whether he wants away or closer. Then, his cock twitches, or rather it tries but the cage forbids him. 

Link raises his legs to his chest, craning his neck in offering, in submission for him to bite down. 

Sidon leans down, breath ghosting over his shoulder as he presses his cheek to his neck. Bless his Hylian, eager but oblivious to the depth of his offer. Carefully, he nuzzles his neck and wishes he could offer some reprieve as Link whimpers. 

“Could you explain?” Sidon watches, concerned as his partner's cock gives another weak twitch. “I can remove this should it be bothersome.” 

Link reacts as though he's offered to dive into a pile of shock arrows; twisting round to face him and jumping between signing and shaking his head. 

“A present from Vilia with my Gerudo clothing,” he signs. “Gerudo don’t have…”

Link pauses and turns a beautiful, brilliant pink as he searches for the word. No, a town for women wouldn’t have one let alone two as he does. Sidon watches, embarrassed as he begins emerging from his sheath. 

Link refers to them as pink -- pretty, a privilege to touch and place in his mouth, grinding his hips down and meet every single thrust. 

“Gerudo wouldn’t have one or two as I do,” he agrees, embarrassed as he emerges further and further. “I would make them return was it a possibility. I feel wrong receiving pleasure when you can’t receive anything in return.” 

“I can give,” he promises, brow furrowing as he signs. “May I give you this? I want to keep it on...Then...pleasure later?” 

A knee-jerk reaction insists ‘no’ because he’s already seen Link squirm and whimper over the inability to move. Then again, Link is staring him down and petting his face with a clear unyielding trust in his eyes. Underlying the trust is something deeper, darker -- desire, bigger even than the hunger he's seen during the mating season. Slowly, cautiously, he wraps a hand around the back of his partner’s neck and guides him downward. 

Moving somewhere private would be better, wiser. Imagining someone coming upon him and his partner, clothing forgotten somewhere among the bank? Sidon raises a hand to his mouth, too late, groaning over the idea. Link glances upward, pausing and looking adorably concerned with his mouth open and hand poised to ready to grab Sidon’s cock. 

“Slower now,” he orders, digging his nails into Link's scalp. “Slowly as you wish.” 

Link presses his face into his thigh, peppering him with kisses and relishing in the scratching. Yes, it goes against his plan -- but watching him lean his head against his thigh, eyes fluttering closed? Sidon could never deny him such a simple pleasure as this. Shame his pleasure is quick-lived as Link pulls away, scowling or rather, trying. 

A smile wins over his scowl. A furious blush takes over when finally, finally he wraps a hand around his upper cock. A second touch, a hundredth touch, or the millionth touch, it never matters. Link putting a hand upon him feels as electric, as unfamiliar as the first time. 

Link goes with confidence, grip firm as he slides up and down. Again, he marvels over the slick skin, slippery without having any pre-cum beading up from his slit. Sidon always produces a generous amount and once he begins to leak, he can’t quit. For now, he’s comfortable with being able to maintain his grip. Soon, he won’t be able to do much else except try placing them both into his mouth. In one quick motion, he’s taking Sidon’s lower cock into his mouth. 

A poor angle for the activity. Link can’t do much except for suckle and keep him warm as his hand works. Cooing, Sidon reaches down and runs a finger over his pointed ear. A small shiver, whimper, and then he’s covered in goosebumps, hips jerking backward and forward in a sorry effort for friction.

Carefully, he rolls his hips forward. Sidon slides through his hand and pushes deeper into his mouth, startling him judging by the widening eyes and frantic breathing, but he doesn’t pull away.

Emboldened, Sidon moves again, harsher and marvels as he sniffles. 

“I’ll stop now, darling,” he promises, hips squirming as Link begins losing his grip. “I can quit now and finish inside or…” 

Wrong, he lacks any patience to finish inside. Finally, he understands the possession other Zora has discussed during the mating season; possession taking over them when first biting their mate. 

Link cranes his neck, brow furrowing in concentration as he tries fitting both into his mouth. Sidon can do nothing except for watch, chest heaving as he begins thrusting in his mouth. Gentle, he should be gentler with his Hylian, but he can't stop now. 

Sidon weaves a hand through his hair, murmuring apologies as his hips piston. Beneath him, Link gags, trying and failing to pull away with Sidon keeping him in place. Without warning, he tightens his grip and with a final hip thrust, comes with a loud roar. 

Link goes limp, unwilling to fight anymore as Sidon slowly pumps into his mouth and throat. Tears blur his vision and he gives in, allowing them to run down his cheeks. Above him, Sidon watches with a possessive thirsty look in his eyes, oblivious it seems to the tears and low gagging noises. 

Then, as quickly as the possession comes, it passes. Sidon drops his hand and backs away, wincing as his softening cocks escape his mouth with an obscene pop, resting against his thigh. 

“Link,” he gasps. “I am so...I’m so...Sorry isn’t enough...” 

Where does he go from here? Does he apologize over and over while removing the cage? No, Link isn’t inviting him to. Link is tugging him down and peppering him with kisses on his forehead and cheeks. 

“Come on,” he begs. “Come on, another bath please?” 

“Should I remove the cage? Do you need any water or…?” 

Link kisses him once more, lingering this time. “I remove -- then we care for one another in the bath, okay?” 

Yes, he could agree to a bath -- once he was allowed to sit and cling to Link for a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am human garbage thriving on the reader's comments.


End file.
